A Hogwarts Christmas Carol
by Angela Gray
Summary: This was supposed to be more of a humor thing, but it didn't quite turn out that way. I have no real evidence that Snape hates Christmas, but heck. REVIEW, this isn't quite finished.


A Hogwarts Christmas Carol

It was Christmas eve at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone slept peacefully, awaiting the morning- except for one person. Severus Snape paced the dungeon, muttering to himself about the absurdity of Christmas. Why should they be merry? Why should he be merry after the way they had treated him? For hours, Thoughts of revenge brewed inside his greasy head. He hated Christmas, and he always would. Finally, he sulked to bed. Just as he was beginning to doze off, a noise startled him. "..Er.. Professor S- Snape? "

A small voice called out in the dark. Snape reached for his wand.

" Who are you? Show yourself! "

"I… I am.. uh…" The voice whispered desperately in the dark. "H-Hey… Harry, who am I supposed to be again? "

"Longbottom! Potter! What-"

An exasperated sigh was heard in the dark. "You- well, I suppose its WE now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Neville!" Ron grumbled.

Hermione's disapproving voice continued.. "We are spirits."

"You are Potter, Longbottom, Weasly, and Granger, come to make my existence more difficult." Snape snarled. "You'll have detention Christmas morning!"

"We have come to warn you." Harry said. "I told you he'd be a git."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Anyway, it is time for you to see the error of your ways. You will be visited by three ghosts."

"What are you rambling about, Potter? GET OUT!"

"I am not just 'Potter', I'm-"

"OUT!"

"Professor Snape, please listen. We are only spirits in the forms of your students."

"I'm supposed to believe this?"

"Well, yes. Like Harry said, we are here to warn you. Later tonight, you will be visited be three ghosts, who will show you the joys of Christmas- or, at least, they're supposed to."  
Snape jumped out of bed. He walked towards his students in a rage. "GET-" He paused. He was standing in Neville. Severus took a step back, and watched Neville fade away, looking petrified in fear.

"Our time is up. Farewell…" Hermione faded.

Harry gave him one last glare, and Ron gave him a cheery wave. "Wash your hair, slimeball! " Snape could hear him laughing as he faded. "I always wanted to say that…"

"WEASLY!" Snape looked around. He was alone. Confusedly, he began to inspect the spot where the students had faded into nothing. He would not allow himself to be made a fool of. Angrily, he strode to the door. Dumbledore would be told, even he couldn't ignore such an invasion of privacy.

" Y' wouldn't want to be doing that, mate."

Snape whirled around. "WHAT SORT OF ABSURD JOKE IS THIS-" Snape froze when he saw the face of the speaker. Fear gripped his body. "James Potter?"

"I am the ghost of Christmas past!" The ghost of Christmas past tossed a snitch in the air.

"What is going on here?!" Snape pointed his wand at the specter.

"Chill, Snivellus." It said lazily. "Your magic is useless on me."

"Stupefy!"

The spirit smirked. "You might as well listen to me. Alright, so I am in the form of the great James Potter, as he appeared 15 years ago. I apologize for all the stuff he did."

"I refuse to believe this."

"What, that he's a ghost, or that he'd apologize?"

Snape turned around "Both."

"Come back here, Snape. Our adventure has hardly started."

"What?"

"We're going to visit your past!" James grabbed Snape's arm.

"Let go of me, Potter!"

Immediately, the scene changed. "Where are we?"

"Your past, obviously."

Snape watched the scene in horror. There was young Severus, sitting alone in his dark room on Christmas eve.

"You didn't have a very supportive family, did you?"

"What is it to you?" He whispered menacingly. There was hardly a doubt left in his mind. He was afraid. "And what, exactly, is the point of this?"

"To show you the joy of Christmas."

"This is hardly joyful."

"Look, a lot of people had difficult childhoods, but they didn't take it out on others."

Snape didn't answer. He was absorbed in the past. He watched himself sulk, and tried to convince himself he was right. Spontaneously, the scene changed again. They were on the grounds of Hogwarts. Once again, there was young Snape. He was being humiliated again. James Potter and Sirius Black held him upside down.

The expression of hate on Severus's face was unspeakable. "How exactly does this pertain to Christmas and joy?"

"Watch."

Snape watched as Lily defended him. "I didn't need anyone's help."

"Right… here is an example of a kind soul who chose to help you, even though you weren't so kind yourself."

Snape was silent again.

"And even Potter wasn't so bad."

"What are you talking about? Potter made my life miserable…"

The scene changed again. There was James dragging him from the Whomping Willow.

"He saved your life."

"He put my life in danger in the first place!" Snape said bitterly.

"When will you accept that he didn't?" The Ghost waved a hand. "But, alas. My visit is over."

"This has hardly changed my outlook."

"You will have to learn to let go of the past." James was beginning to fade.

Severus was left standing alone in the dungeons again. After a moment, he turned and walked to his bed.

"I'm afraid this isn't over yet, Severus."

Snape closed his eyes in frustration. He recognized the voice. "Remus Lupin?"

"The ghost of Christmas Present."

"What do you want with me?"

"To show you the joy of Christmas. I suppose you're tired of hearing that."

"Indeed, the last spirit's visit was anything but joyful." Snape growled.

"Try to be cooperative. This is for your own good."

"I doubt you could do me much good."

The ghost sighed. He waved his hand, and Snape watched the dungeon melt away. "Let's get started…"


End file.
